Gallagher and Blackthorne Chat System
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: A chatting system made for the 2 spy schools. You will see the twist and turns of their conversations and their lives behind them.
1. She Got a Date?

**Just so you know, it's summer. And this is after book 4, and Cammie didn't leave. I OWN NOTHING!**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

It has come to my attention that students tend to get lonely away from their schools. Therefore, I have set up this chatting website. This will be used by the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. You may not do the following:

Names will NOT be _directly_ typed. If this happens, it will be edited out. Signs and private codenames may be used.

No cussing. If this occurs, you will be suspended.

You may, however, hack conversations, as practice. Have fun,

Headmistress Morgan & Dr. Steve

Status:

_Chameleon: _Hiding from. . . Classified.

_Duchess: _Sightseeing with parents. Fun!

_Bookworm: _Hacking(:

_Peacock:_ Trying to find someone to shop with.

_Shadow:_ Classified.

_Hotshot: _Missing my British Bombshell. Sigh.

_Hacker:_ Hacking contest with bookworm (no names allowed. This is going to be hard.)

_Spymom: _Looking for C.

_Agent:_ Looking for a certain young girl. You can't hide from me.

_Chameleon, duchess, bookworm, and peacock signed on._

**Chameleon: **GUESS WHAT!

**Duchess: **WHAT!

**Peacock: **what is it?

**Bookworm: **what's up with your status? I matched it up to your mom's and $0L0M0N's, but it still doesn't make any sense.

**Chameleon: **calm yourself! It will make sense when I tell you my news.

**Duchess: **WHAT THE BLOODY H- IS IT?

**Chameleon: **I got asked out on a da-

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

**Peacock:** I think she was gonna say date.

**Bookworm&duchess:** SHE GOT A DATE!

_Chameleon was reconnected._

**Chameleon:** THEY FOUND ME! I'm on the run with this on my phone! And yes, I did get a date(: that's why they are after me.

**Bookworm: **I understand your mom, but Mr. S?

**Chameleon: **godfath-

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

_Chameleon was reconnected._

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

_Chameleon was reconnected._

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

_Chameleon was reconnected._

**Chameleon: **I'm safe now.

**Peacock: **Tell us how Zc# asked you out!

**Chameleon: **Zc#?

**Bookworm: **Yea Zc#

**Chameleon: **?

**Duchess: ** Zc#ry G00d3. Zc#. Z. Shadow. The guy who calls you Gallagher Girl and is PRACTICULLY your bf! THAT ****!

**Chameleon: **typed his name didn't you? I wondered what she meant by 'edited out'

**Duchess: **not the point. TELL ME. HOW. DID. HE. ASK. YOU_._ OUT.

**Chameleon: **he sort of like. . . didn't (Lord help me. . . actually help him, he'll need it)

**Bookworm&duchess&peacock: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZC# DIDN'T ASK YOU OUT!

_Chameleon has signed off._

_Shadow, hotshot, and hacker have signed on._

**Shadow: **hello ladies

**Duchess: **PRIVATE CHAT!

_Duchess dragged bookworm and peacock into a private chat so stupid boys couldn't listen in._

**Shadow: **did she write that herself?

**Hotshot: **probably

**Hacker:** Don't worry guys. I'm hacking it write now we'll be able to see it in 3..2-

_Hacker has been disconnected._

**Hotshot: **Oh no

Duchess's Chat Room

**Duchess: **lets screw with Z about Cammie.

**Bookworm&peacock:** we know exactly what to do

Private chat ended

**Peacock: **So Zach I heard you asked out Cmm!3

**Hotshot:** YOU DID?

**Shadow: **what?

_Hacker has signed on._

**Hacker: **proud of you dude

**Duchess: **even though it took FOREVER!

**Shadow: **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ANY OF YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT

**Bookworm:** you haven't heard? Cm is getting ready for a date tonight. We assumed you asked her out since-

**Duchess&bookworm&peacock: **YOU LOVE HER!

**Hotshot: **this is getting awkward for me.

**Hacker: **yea

_Hacker and hotshot signed off._

**Shadow**: I don't love her

**Duchess: **so her date doesn't bother you at all?

**Shadow:** I'm completely fine with it

**Bookworm: **well if you wanted to know, I already tried to track her down. Her location is highly classified. Almost as high as your status, but I already found that out.

**Peacock: **quick L!Z! Tell me!

**Bookworm: **He's looking for Cm. When he couldn't find it online, he started old fashioned looking for her-right now he's in D.C.

**Duchess: **I gotta say, that's sweet but bloody creepy.

**Shadow:** has she told you guys anything?

**Duchess:** absolutly nothing

**Shadow: **oh

_Shadow has signed off._

_Shadow changed his status to: _Anyone know where I can find a crow bar and Cmm!3?

**Bookworm:** We better find ******'s date before Shadow does!

**Duchess:** Life or death, guys

**Peacock: **I'll call her. B3x, fly to Nebraska, find her grandparents, and report back to us. L!z, keep researching. Skip goodbyes and GO!

_All has signed off._


	2. Where is She?

**Thank you for liking my story! I want to start some other kinds that are popular, because I love those kinds and it'd be cool to make one! Anyway, I own nothing!**

**IMPORTANT MESAAGE:**

We have been having outside hacking issues, so we will be updating security. When this is updated, you will be able to type names. Until that happens, I suggest you don't type names at all. Use codenames and usernames. Thank you for your time,

Headmistress Morgan & Dr. Steve

Statuses:

_Chameleon: _Getting ready for my date in a location where a certain godfather can't find me.

_Bookworm:_ Hacking all files I can to find** her.**

_Duchess:_ Flying to Nebraska to find out where **she** went.

_Peacock:_ Calling **her** to get details.

_Shadow:_ I'm going to kill someone.

_Hotshot:_ I know someone who needs a doctor. Z. . .

_Hacker:_ Figuring out who **she** is.

_Spymom: _Figuring out how you can use bold in your status.

_Agent: _Don't worry, I'll find you.

_Agent, chameleon, spymom, duchess, bookworm and peaock have signed on._

**Chameleon:** What's up guys?

**Agent: **you know, eating some pizza, watching a movie, LOOKING FOR YOU

**Chameleon: **so the usual, right?

**Duchess: **Chameleon, I think you're pushing it a little.

**Spymom: **No I think she's doing fine

**Chameleon: **who is she, and-

**Spymom: **How did you get bold in your statuses?

**Chameleon: **yeah that.

**Bookworm: she** is you

**Peacock: **we have to get to you before a certain boy does

**Duchess: **a certain p- off boy who is very lethal and 'going to kill someone'

**Chameleon: **why?

**Peacock: **he's mad you have a date- which by the way if he gets to could possibly be put in a coma.

**Agent: **I'm going back to looking for my goddaughter, this is getting to emotional for me.

_Agent and spymom have signed off._

_Shadow and hacker have signed on._

**Hacker: **ok Shadow, I finally figured out who **she** is for you.

**Shadow: **that's awesome man! Who is it?

**Chameleon: **Me.

**Shadow: **. . . . . JoBro?

_Hacker has signed off._

**Shadow: **Okay. . . so why are you guys looking for her?

**Duchess: **protect her date from you!

**Peacock: **yea we know why you've been acting all violent!

**Chameleon: **guys I don't want you to find me!

**Bookworm: **we did? I was thinking he failed a class, but this makes more sense.

**Duchess: **Well he started acting this way after he found out about her!

**Bookworm: **Sorry!

**Chameleon:** Did you guys hear me?

**Shadow:** That is NOT why I'm acting this way

**Peacock:** Then why?

**Chameleon:** So I'm invisible on chat now? Cuz I can see that I typed stuff!

**Shadow:** Because. . . my brother is trying to bond with me.

**Peacock:** Ok girls, I bet $10 he doesn't have a brother

**Shadow:** I do!

**Bookworm:** What's his name? and how old is he?

**Chameleon:** This is making me mad!

**Shadow:** Jesse and a year older than us

**Chameleon:** Is he cute?

**Shadow:** Stay out of this Gallagher Girl.

**Chameleon:** So you notice that?

**Duchess:** Text me a picture of you 2 then I'll believe you

**Shadow:** Fine

**Peacock:** . . .

**Duchess:** Wow he is hot!

**Peacock:** Send the pic to me!

**Bookworm:** Me too!

**Chameleon:** I doubt anyone will hear me, but I want it!

**Duchess:** Ok I'll go ahead and send it to C. too

**Chameleon:** UNBELEIVABLE! And Jesse is _really_ hot.

**Shadow:** curse brothers

**Peacock:** Now what will talk about?

**Duchess:** I'm almost in Nebraska.

**Shadow:** I went back to Blackthorne after searching in D.C.

**Peacock:** She wont pick up her phone

**Bookworm:** Her files say nothing. . .

**Chameleon:** I'M IN ROSEVILLE! GOD! YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!

**Peacock:** How will we find her?

**Chameleon:** I hate you all.

**Shadow: **Come on, Gallagh-

_Chameleon has signed off._

Cam pov

After I signed off, I hacked their chatroom to see if they were just doing this to tick me off. I was really sad when I read the rest of their conversation.

**Shadow: **what's her problem

**Duchess: **maybe because you wont let her like your brother?

**Shadow: **well that would just get him beat up!

**Peacock: **ladies calm yourselves! The Chameleon likes you both. . . well she likes B. . .

**Shadow: **I'm done with you people.

_Shadow has signed off._

**Bookworm: **lets find her now! Bye!

**Duchess&peacock**: bye

_All has signed off._


	3. She's Been Found Technically

**I want to write another story along with this one. I have a few ideas, and if you want to help me decide message me! And I'm not going to even bother saying the 'I don't own this' crap anymore, because obviously everyone knows Ally Carter does!**

Statuses:

_Chameleon: _On a date, trying to not be bothered by stupid people. . . I think you know who you are!

_Duchess: _In Nebraska. No Chameleons. I'M NOT STUPID!

_Bookworm: _Still hacking-not bothering to respond to the 'stupid' remark.

_Peacock:_ Bothering **her**. She doesn't answer her phone if someone wanted to talk to her. And Shadow. . . I beg to differ.

_Shadow: _I'm not stupid. AND I'M NOT UPSET ABOUT ******!

_Hotshot: _Wondering when everyone started revolving around C and what is my part in it? I could probably find her in a heartbeat!

_Hacker: _Hotshot, is there something we need to discuss? Cuz u seem to be making a big deal about C.

_Hacker, Duchess, Shadow, Bookworm, Peacock and Hotshot have signed on._

**Shadow: **Who's found ******?

_Silence_

**Hacker: **to help our case me and G weren't told to look. . .

**Peacock: **this is hopeless!

**Duchess: **guys?

**Shadow: **what?

**Duchess: **what if. . . she doesn't. . . _want_. . . to be found?

**Shadow: **WHY WOULDN'T SHE?

**Duchess: **I'M JUST SAYING! If its this hard to find her. . .

**Bookworm:** they went through a lot of trouble so no one could find her. . .

_Shadow went into a private chat so the girls couldn't see he was about to spill his feelings to hacker and hotshot._

**Peacock: **who wrote that? Bookworm?

**Duchess: **my mom taught me how to do that for EVERY private chat(:

Private Chat

**Hacker: **Did she write that too?

**Hotshot: **probably

**Shadow: **whatever we NEED to find her

**Hotshot: **just give us time. We'll find C.

**Hacker: **Z did you see G's status?

_Shadow has been disconnected._

**Hotshot: **I'm smarter than you think Jonas.

**Hacker: **How did y-

_Hacker has been disconnected._

_Hotshot has signed off._

Grant's pov

I smiled to myself. I know everyone thinks of me as a joke-with my grades, and weird antics. But I am going to prove that I'm better(or at least as good) as they are.

I'm going to find Cammie.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. After the third time I called, she picked up.

"What do you want, Macey?"

"Well that's a nice way to answer a phone to your best friend," I said with a laugh.

"Oh hey Grant."

"What are you up to?"

"Ignoring my friends," she laughed, "I'm on a date with a guy I met in Roseville."

"On a date? They were serious?" I really didn't think it was true.

"Yeah."

"And you're in Roseville?"

"Yes but don't tell anybody!" she sounded desperate. "Everyone would be on my case. 'Why are you going on a date? You love Zach! Zach loves you! What the snot is your problem?' Zach hasn't talked to me in forever! And I'm tired of waiting for him to call. No one has actually _asked_ where I was but you. I'm sorry I got to go."

"That's ok," I said ultimately surprised by her reasons. "And don't worry. I won't even tell my dog where you are."

"Thank you so much!" We hung up after that.

Even though it wasn't a clever way like everyone else was looking, I figured it out. I know where Cam is. But I can't tell anyone. I wouldn't break a promise as big as that. And it would bother me if people did that about me and Bex. _Bex… _What does she think about me? _Cammie would know…_ I glanced at my phone._ No. I'll bother her later…_

**Okay. That was this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I don't know how to continue, so I'll need ideas. And btw I did not screw up when Grant typed Jonas's name.**

**How did he figure out how to do that? What's up with him and Cammie? Will anyone else find out where she is? How was her date? Will Zach ever get his feelings out to her? Will Grant break his promise?**

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	4. I Honestly Didnt Think That Would Happen

Cam pov (during chapter one)

Instead of being in Nebraska, I'm stuck at Gallagher. In Roseville. Across the country. Apparently for 'security measures.' I would love to get away from my mom and Mr. Solomon!

Now that Mr. S is my godfather, I've been more accustomed to call him Joe. He likes that I don't call him Mr-when we're alone. If we are with ANYONE-even my mom-he's Mr. Solomon. (I call him Joey or Joseph sometimes to make him mad! It's a laugh.) Sometimes, I sneak away from them, call up an old friend (aside from the ones I'm 'distancing myself from'), and talk for hours.

One day I finally caught a break.

I was roaming the streets of Roseville when I noticed I was being followed. Obviously, I wasn't alone-mom made sure I always had agents in front of me, behind me, and I'm almost positive people above in planes and in towers. But I had a feeling someone else was following me. Sitting on a bench I looked from where I came (looking as if I was trying to figure out what to do, I'm not THAT sloppy), I saw a boy I've seen five other times today. I know Roseville is small, but not that small. He has dark hair that reminds me of someone I don't care for at the moment. His green eyes aren't as intense as Goode's. (Yes, I'm so upset I can't call him by his first name.) But he definitely was cute. It took him stopping in front of me to realize that.

"Hi," he said shyly. Goode wouldn't do that.

"Hi." I smiled sweetly. Hey, Zach is the one who decided not to contact me.

"Hi." He smiled back, sounding almost relieved. This kid must be _really_ shy. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out. "I'm Chase, and I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me later," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Um…" I really wasn't sure what to say. I mean I really wanted to say yes, but then there was the Zach thing, the I'm-spending-almost-all-my-time-with-Joe thing, and the I'M-A-SPY thing! I decided I couldn't date. As he was walking away from me I had an evil thought. My friends didn't have to know I didn't have a date.

I'm going to make this look really serious. Joe and mom will hack me, and they'll pretend to be mad at me and chase me. It'll be like a prank. And I won't let anyone know where I am.

Best. Prank. Ever.

Online (after chapter three)

*****NAMES APPROVED*****

Statuses: **(a/n I am now going to put these in an order so they can match up to each other to be funnier)**

_Duchess: _CAM, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR DATE NOW!

_Chameleon: _Sleeping. Don't bother me, J-Mr. Solomon!

_Agent: _For the record, I WILL BOTHER WHO I WANT!

_Spymom: _Don't be a child, Joseph.

_Shadow:_ according to all the files I could find, she disappeared off the face of the planet.

_Peacock: _Zach, you have some REAL issues!

_Hotshot: _I HAVE A SECRET! AND IT'S KILLING ME!

_Hacker: _G, if it's about Cammie, you and I need to have a talk about all of your issues with her.

_Bookworm: _My life right now doesn't depend on others and what their life. I suggest everyone try not to hang around on this too much.

_Hacker and hotshot have signed on._

**Hacker: **about yesterday-

**Hotshot: **just forget it.

**Hacker: **but how did you-

**Hotshot: **FORGET IT!

**Hacker: **… I heard only skilled hackers can disconnect someone…

**Hotshot: **Jonas… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel not-smart. I just wanted people to see that I was…

**Hacker: **G, yo-

_Hotshot has signed off._

_Shadow has signed on._

**Shadow: **hey buddy. What's up?

**Hacker: **I think something's wrong with Grant.

**Shadow: **how?

**Hacker: **I think it has something to do with…

**Shadow: **something to do with who?

_Chameleon has signed on._

**Chameleon: **stupid Solomon… *continues to grumble to herself*

**Hacker: **HEY IT'S CAMMIE! LETS SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!

**Shadow: **We're talking later Jonas. You haven't gotten away yet.

**Hacker: **what's wrong Cam?

**Chameleon: **Joe woke me up!

**Shadow: **Joe?

**Chameleon: **I said Mr. Solomon.

**Shadow: **no

**Chameleon:** yes. I did.

**Hacker: **you called him Joe.

**Chameleon: **I came on to get away from my problems; don't start with me.

**Shadow: **okaaay moving on… Jonas what were you saying?

**Hacker: **….

_Hacker pulled chameleon into a private chatroom so 'Blackthorne Boy' couldn't hear._

**Shadow: **well!

Private Chat

**Chameleon: **Bex taught me how to do that! Isn't it awesome!

**Hacker: **yeah, anyway, have you talked to Grant lately?

**Chameleon: **he called me yesterday. Why?

**Hacker: **did he act… odd? Different?

**Chameleon: **besides randomly calling me… no. why? Is something wrong with him?

**Hacker: **if something _was_ wrong with him, how badly would you care?

**Chameleon: **I would care a lot. Is. Something. Wrong. With him?

**Hacker: **I wish I knew…

_Hacker signed out, leaving chameleon with the one person she _really_ wanted to avoid._

**Shadow: **let me guess… you wrote that…

**Chameleon: **yeah(:

**Shadow: **so Gallagher girl…

**Chameleon: **Zachary…

**Shadow: **did you and JoJo talk about me?

**Chameleon: **no.

**Shadow: **:( then what did you talk about.

**Chameleon: **Grant.

**Shadow: **should I **kill** him?

**Chameleon: **NO! Jonas is just worried about him, that's all.

**Shadow: **did he tell you why?

**Chameleon: **no… did he tell _you _why?

**Shadow: **no… Gallagher Girl I-

**Chameleon: **MR. SOLOMON

**Shadow: **what?

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

**Shadow: **Shit!

Language Mr. Goode

**Shadow: **I'm almost positive that wasn't supposed to happen.

Watch yourself, Zach. What would your mother say? Perhaps I should ask…

**Shadow: O.O**

_Shadow has been disconnected._

**Okay I'm going to write the next chapter now, because I wanted to make this longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. Don't you think? Anyway I hope you are satisfied with the accusions, questions, and almost-answers. I think I'm going to drag out the Grant mystery under Zach's nose for a while cuz it's pretty interesting. I'M still wondering what he's up to!**

**Does he like Cammie or Bex? Do either of them like him? What is Zach's problem, and why wont he talk to Cammie?**

**I probably surprised with the whole prank thing huh ^^ it's what I was aiming for(: till later tonight(or early morning if I'm still awake at midnight.)**


	5. Whats Wrong With Grant' He Wondered

Statuses:

_Hotshot:_ Jonas... LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Chameleon: _I don't see why he worries about you so much sdjkb HELP fherahegvrttrnsm

_Hacker: _…..

_Duchess: _I'm bored

_Peacock:_ Me and you both sister.

_Bookworm: _I send you my blessings Cam…

_Spymom: _Cammie?

_Agent: _Not with Cameron if that's what you're thinking!

_Shadow: _Classified.

_Hotshot, hacker and peacock signed on._

**Hotshot: **Jonas. I'm going to ask you calmly. WHAT THE H- IS YOUR PROBLEM! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

**Hacker: **I-

**Hotshot: **anyone know what happened to Cammie?

**Hacker: **dude, that's exactly why I worry. Cam.

**Hotshot: **you're losing it. SO anyone?

**Peacock: **I haven't heard from her.

**Hacker: **answer this Grant: WHY did you ask that?

**Hotshot: **I worry about her safety…

_Hotshot started private chat with peacock._

_Duchess and Bookworm have signed on._

**Hacker: **Bex do you like Grant?

**Duchess: **What are you on? You couldn't ask Liz out but lately you've been very straight forward.

**Bookworm: **go ahead and answer Bex!

**Duchess: **…. I don't need to answer to you!

_Duchess has signed out._

**Bookworm: **that's most likely a yes but there's still a chance it's no.

**Hacker:** I'm afraid if it is yes…

**Bookworm: **?

_Bookworm has been disconnected._

**Hacker: **sorry Liz- it's better if I keep this to myself.

Private Chat **(a/n thought I forgot didn't you!)**

**Hotshot: **Does Cammie talk about Zach? Or me?

**Peacock: **she doesn't talk about any boys.

**Hotshot: **ok…

**Peacock: **why?

**Hotshot: **No reason. (he added a bit too quickly)

**Peacock: **My eye's on you boy!

**Hotshot: **did she tell anybody where she is?

**Peacock: **not that I know of.

**Hotshot: **k I gotta go

_Hotshot signed off._

**Peacock:** That boy is nuts!

**Hacker: **what'd he want?

**Peacock: **he was asking weird ?s about Cam.

**Hacker: **… really… and you _don't _find that strange Ms. I-analyze-boys-perfectly?

**Peacock: **look, James, I am tired!

**Hacker: **good night Macey.

**Peacock: **who?

**Hacker: **I think you're a little more than tired…

_All has signed off._


	6. I Don't Understand

Statuses:

_Hacker: _Does anyone else worry about Grant?

_Shadow: _I usually don't think about Grant, unless he's being suspicious…

_Hotshot: _To set people straight, I do not have a problem, just secrets… it may or may not be what Jonas thinks (but I don't know what Jonas thinks because this is the one thing he hasn't told anybody about.)

_Bookworm: _I didn't think Solomon was allowed to do that. . . I'm sorry Cammie!

_Spymom: _I agree that was uncalled for Joseph.

_Agent: _I'm allowed to do anything, but abuse my goddaughter…. However her boyfriend is high on my list…

_Chameleon: _Don't have a boyfriend Joe! I keep telling you this! And as for yesterday… THAT WAS NOT COOL AT ALL!

_Peacock: _Bad news for Zach!

_Duchess: _lol! IKR!

_Hotshot, Hacker, Peacock and chameleon have signed on._

**Hacker: **Grant! What is wrong with you?

**Hotshot: **what do you mean dude?

**Hacker: **you've been-

_Hotshot put hacker into private chat so his secrets won't be spilled and chameleon joined in because she's worried about him and… SHE CAN!_

**Peacock: **I came to see drama… but you guys are hiding it from me…

_Peacock has signed out._

Private Chat

**Hacker: **HEY!

**Hotshot: **what were you saying?

**Hacker: **right… you've been asking a lot about Cammie! Worrying about her! Suddenly showing us you are smart! Acting strange! And keeping secrets!

Cam pov

I didn't know Grant was worrying about me or asking about me… Why was he asking about me? What does he think about me? Do I care? What do I think of him? Now I'm confused! But I don't want to be! I want everything to fall into place so I don't have to hide my location from everybody but… Grant.

Now this is really awkward for me. He's the only one who could find me; the only one who cared enough to ask me where I was. He's keeping _my _secrets. And now he's being interrogated by Jonas. I _need _to help him.

**Chameleon: **Jonas! Don't give him such a hard time!

_Hotshot to Chameleon: _Thanks Cam.

_Chameleon to Hotshot: _no prob but that's all I can do and you promised!

**Chameleon: **Gotta go guys

_Chameleon has signed off._

**Hacker: **she was quick to defend you. Wasn't she? Hmmm

**Hotshot: **she's just being a great friend, Jonas!

**Hacker: **was she?

**Hotshot:** God! You're getting on my nerves!

_Hotshot and hacker has signed off._

Grant pov

What is his problem? Can't he see Cammie's my friend? I know since summer break we've gotten a lot closer but still! She's like my best friend! _Does she think about me a lot? _Where did that come from? Whatever, I didn't think that… willingly. _Why _do _I ask about her?_ I'm worrying myself over nothing. She's my friend.

_Does she like me?_

That last one was serious.

_Shadow and chameleon have signed on._

**Shadow: **Gallagher Girl.

**Chameleon: **…

**Shadow: **not saying my name now?

**Chameleon: **...

**Shadow: **something bothering you?

**Chameleon: **…

**Shadow: **What's wrong?

**Chameleon: **nothing…

**Shadow: **Cam-

**Chameleon: **No! I'm. fine.

**Shadow: **we both know that's not true.

**Chameleon: **more or less…..

**Shadow: **Gallagher Girl, I need to tell you something. Are you ready?

**Chameleon: **not now… I need to think…

**Shadow: **Cammie-

**Chameleon: **bye Goode.

_Chameleon signed off._

**Shadow: **that was cold.

You said it.

**Shadow: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

You're lucky nobody can see this but you and me.

**Shadow: **wtf

ANYWAY! Not what I wanted to talk to you about.

**Shadow: **ok fine. What is it?

Cameron Ann Morgan.

Zach pov

I looked at the name on the screen and couldn't believe it. Whoever is messing with me knows about Cammie. About my mother. I need to protect her, but this is scaring me.

I know. Shocking. Zachary Goode. Scared.

**Shadow: **what about her?

Are you sure she likes you the way you think?

I lost it. I couldn't look at the screen any longer. I slammed down my laptop and shoved it to the side and tried to get some sleep.

**You're probably like WOAH! WHAT? But yeah that's what I pictured to happen next… Who likes the Grant drama? ^^ Thought so.**


	7. Woah

Statuses:

_Chameleon: _Distancing myself from Zach, Grant, Macey, and Mr. Solomon.

_Hotshot: _Cammie! I'll call you and I expect you to answer!

_Peacock: _I'm almost completely insulted.

_Shadow: _Gallagher Girl? GRANT?

_Duchess: _Oh no! Zach is whining!

_Hacker: _I'm not done with you Newman!

_Agent: _Fine Cammie! I didn't want to talk to you anyway…

_Spymom: _Joe, I'm wondering why I thought of you as an extra hand in taking care of her.

_Bookworm: _And some people wonder why I'm never on here…

_Chameleon, Shadow, hot shot, peacock and Agent have signed on._

**Chameleon: **ALL the people I didn't want to see! I'm LEAVING!

_Chameleon attempted to sign off._

**Chameleon: **who made it impossible for me to leave? Jonas and Liz aren't on here?

**Hotshot: **Sometimes I can be smart…

**Chameleon: **I know that… LET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Agent: **Grant, let her out of here and I will _personally _kill you!

**Chameleon: **Joe what do you want?

**Agent: **To apologize. I know I've been really hard on you since you came to-

**Chameleon: **I FORGIVE YOU**! **You can go now (and not give out my location)

_Chameleon changed her status to: _Distancing myself from Zach, Grant and Macey.

**Peacock: **Why me?

_Chameleon to peacock:_ if you knew why I wasn't talking to the boys you would bug me

_Peacock: _well I won't!

_Chameleon: _thanx

_Chameleon changed status: _I am staying away from Zach and Grant, and THAT. IS. FINAL.

**Shadow: **Come o-o-o-on, Gallagher Girl!

**Chameleon: **I don't see how you can say that so much!

**Shadow&hotshot: **what?

**Chameleon: **Gallagher Girl. It's a tongue twister!

**Hotshot: **dude! It is!

**Shadow: **Cam… you're distracting him.

_Chameleon enabled signing off._

**Chameleon: **SEE YA!

_Chameleon signed off._

**Hotshot**: Zachary.

**Shadow: **Grant.

_Silence._

**Shadow: **You gonna call Cam now?

**Hotshot: **no… why would you ask that?

**Peacock: **I say he's jealous

**Shadow: **no I just want to know what's wrong with her.

**Peacock: **jealous

**Shadow: **no I'm not

**Peacock: **yes u are

**Shadow: **WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE!

**Peacock: **pushy!

_Peacock has signed off._

**Hotshot: **finally alone (not completely sure that's a good thing)

**Shadow: **we're alone, right?

**Agent: **nope.

**Shadow: **ugh!

**Agent: **don't worry. I can help you with your problems.

**Hotshot: **do we have a problem?

**Shadow: **do you like Cammie?

**Hotshot: **Mr. S?

**Agent: **can't help with that…

**Shadow: **Grant?

**Hotshot: **... I don't like solving problems!

_Agent and shadow have been disconnected._

_Hacker and duchess have signed on._

**Hotshot: **do you like me Bex?

**Duchess: **can I have time to say hi? ask how's it going? breathe?

**Hotshot: **hi. fine. *breathe* do you like me?

**Duchess: **sort of…

**Hacker: **sort of?

TO BE CONTINUED

*********IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR DEDICATED READERS******* OK… you're probably mad… I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what direction I want this to go in… I would appreciate if you'd help me out with this one… if you help me, I'll do something for you like a shout out, review a story, or something. But I'm serious I have no idea what I should do with this story.**


	8. Author's Note

**I really need your help! I want to continue, but I don't know what YOU GUYS want to happen!**

**Does Bex love Grant? Does Grant love Cammie, and does she love him? Where does that put Zach?**

**PM me, so that I can figure this out as soon as possible.**

**Please and Thank You!**


	9. OMG!

**Hotshot: **sort of? You sort of like me? I don't even know what that means!

**Duchess: **I'm not sure if I like you or not… you're weird… and not very smart…

**Hotshot: **okay then…

**Duchess: **why do you ask?

**Hotshot: **just working out some feelings…

**Duchess: **for me?

**Hotshot&hacker: **for Cammie

**Duchess: **pardon?

**Hotshot: **GET OUT OF HERE JONAS

_Hacker signed off._

_Chameleon signed on._

**Duchess: **you like Cammie?

**Chameleon: **I shouldn't have come on…

**Hotshot: **Wait! I don't know that… I think I do…

**Chameleon: **what about Bex?

**Duchess: **I don't like him as much as I thought I did… before…

**Chameleon: **oh, look guys I'm gonna go. I've got to get up early tomorrow.

**Duchess: **bye Cam.

**Hotshot: **talk to you later, Cammie

**Chameleon: **bye Bex… Grant…

_Chameleon signed off._

**Duchess: **so what are we going to do now?

**Hotshot: **I'm going to visit Cammie.

**Duchess: **no one knows where she is.

**Hotshot: **… I do…

**Duchess:** YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY?

**Hotshot: **yup

**Duchess: **WHY NOT?

**Hotshot: **I promised her not to

**Duchess: **… that's sweet. My mom's calling me, I got to go. Bye

**Hotshot: **bye

_All has signed off._

**Okay! Grant's and Bex's feelings are out! How does Cammie feel? What about Zach? Hmm if only I was about to upload the next chapter… OH WAIT! I AM! Enjoy two chapters in one night(:**


	10. That's Spooky

Statuses:

_Chameleon: _Now I know, and I wish I didn't.

_Duchess: _don't worry Cam, its okay.

_Peacock: _I feel a little left out!

_Bookworm: _I don't care! Can't anyone function without interfering in Cammie's life- wait. I just heard what's going on and now I'M interested!

_Hacker: _I didn't get to see the whole story

_Shadow: _what happened, Gallagher Girl?

_Agent: _Wondering which little spy-in-training to bother today. Hmm I heard GRANT was a good choice.

_Spymom: _Joe. It's just a boy. She's dated Zach (I think she has anyway…)

_Hotshot: _I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing but it's surprising.

_Spymom, agent, shadow, and peacock have signed on._

**Shadow: **good morning Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, McHenry.

**Spymom: **Zach

**Agent: **Mr. Goode

**Peacock:** Zachary.

**Shadow: **I couldn't help but notice Joe's status… care to explain.

**Peacock:** I love this.

**Shadow: **beat it Macey

**Spymom: **Madam Dabney would be so disappointed…

**Shadow: **Macey… Would you _please_ leave?

**Peacock: **if I must.

_Peacock has signed off._

_Bookworm, duchess, and chameleon have signed on._

**Chameleon: **last time _I_ vent my problems to 'adults' like Joe!

**Bookworm: **I want to hear more! Bex?

**Duchess: **hey! I was there!

**Bookworm: **i know! I thought you would tell me!

**Duchess: **I think Cam should tell you

**Chameleon: **I don't think she should!

**Duchess: **sure she should!

**Bookworm: **nah I'd much rather here it from Grant's No-Longer-British-Bombshell!

**Duchess: **HEY! Call me that again, and I'll rip your skinny arms off!

**Chameleon: ***clears throat*

**Duchess&bookworm: **what?

**Chameleon: **hi mom, Joe and… Zach.

**Bookworm: **hi…

**Duchess: **….. did _**not **_think they would be on…..

**Shadow: **No-Longer-British-Bombshell?

**Duchess: **I'll rip your arms off too, pretty boy!

**Chameleon: **is Macey on?

**Agent: **you just missed Zach screaming at her.

**Chameleon: **Zach!

**Shadow: **SHE was being annoying!

**Duchess: **you're impossible

**Shadow: **thank you.

**Chameleon: **is this another time, where I get to escape telling you guys things I don't want to?

**Duchess: **Zach what is your problem?

**Chameleon: **only one way to truly test this…

**Shadow: **I got three girls and a dozen CIA agents on my back

**Chameleon: **I like Grant.

**Duchess: ***rolls eyes*

**Bookworm: **I'm beginning to question your intelligence

**Chameleon: **I _love _Grant.

**Duchess: **mine or Zach's?

**Bookworm: **Zach's

**Shadow: **what?

**Chameleon: **Zach. I hate you soooo much.

**Duchess: **she told you!

**Chameleon: **you guys saw that?

**Shadow: **I thought Liz was the nice one?

**Chameleon: **Really. _REALLY?_ I'm leaving.

_Chameleon signed off._

**Spymom: **what's Cammie's problem?

**Duchess: **when did Cammie get here?

**Agent: **You're her best friends? God, please help her; she is truly alone in this world.

**Shadow: **and that is supposed to mean?

**Agent: **YOU ARE ALL STUPID!

**Spymom: **Joseph!

**Duchess: **haha! Joseph… lol

_Duchess has been disconnected._

**Spymom: **Joseph!

**Agent: **I didn't do that! The security ha-

_Agent and spymom have been disconnected._

**Bookworm: **I'm searching through and I can't find anything on the breach! Don't say anything that contains personal information!

**Shadow: **got it. Got it, Carmen O'DalE.

**Bookworm: **huh? oh ok! Wasn't tHere something you wAnTed to ask me?

**Shadow: **i'D lOok iN To it, iLlEgal TouCAns Might OffeNd ANY sMart girl, like yOuRsElf. CrOCodiles.

Liz pov

Don't let Cam on anymore. CoC. That's what Zach's message was. His first one said 'CODE.'

I can't believe the CoC hacked us! I shut down my computer and started texting Cammie. I'm really worried about her.

Online

hello agaiN. I wish i Could mEeT caRmen. she seems like a lovelY girl. bye ZACH.

_Shadow signed off._

**Ooooh! What's gonna happen next? I'm soooo excited!**


	11. An ALMOST Date

UNABLE TO UPLOAD STATUSES

_All has signed on._

**Spymom: **Sorry for the status error, but thanks to Elizabeth, Jonas, and CIA agents, who shall remain nameless, the security breach has been put aside. If anymore strange activity occurs, inform me or Mr. Solomon. Thank you.

_Spymom has signed off._

**Duchess: **Way to go Liz!

**Peacock: **I'm sure you did most of the work, Lizzie!

**Hacker: **Did I do nothing?

**Chameleon: **You did great Jonas(:

**Shadow&hotshot: **Humph!

**Chameleon: **What's your guys' problem?

**Agent: **Jealousy?

**Shadow&hotshot: **THANK YOU MR. SOLOMON!

**Chameleon: **Joe, I'm almost sure we had a talk about bothering my friends.

**Agent: **It's my job. Literally(:

**Peacock: **Mr. S, please do not type a smiley face again.

_Peacock to Chameleon: _Why does your godfather have to be so HOT?

_Chameleon: _Now that he's my godfather, GROSS! But I know RIGHT?

**Agent: **Fine, fine. I'm out. Later, sweetie.

**Chameleon: **Bye _Uncle_ Joe.

_Agent has signed off._

**Bookworm: **Uncle?

**Chameleon: **He wants me to call him that. Something about making him part of the family or making Abby want to date him-I really don't know.

**Peacock: **Still hot ^^

**Duchess: **So you two get jealous easily, huh?

**Shadow: **Rebecca, I'm almost sure your parent had a talk with you about being nice to people.

**Duchess: **-

**Chameleon: **Bex! Don't. He's not worth getting into trouble! Joe monitors my computer 24/7

_Agent signed on._

**Agent: **That, I do.

**Hacker: **Mr. Solomon, you're the master of knowing how people feel. Enlighten us on how Zach and Grant fell about Cammie.

**Agent: **Well-

**Chameleon:** OR! He could shut his trap, EVERYONE can drop the subject, and no one will go to the hospital.

**Hacker: **I will be quiet.

**Duchess: **WHIPPED!

**Peacock: **x2 if you count Solomon!

**Bookworm: **Jonas, will you go out with me?

**Peacock: ***squeal* I know that is so totally random but AWWWW!

**Duchess: **Like seriously! I thought we were talking about Cammie and jealous NONboyfriends!

**Bookworm: **I know! But Jonas has been so obsessed with Grant and Cammie, I'VE gotten no attention

**Hacker: **Of course I'll go out with you. I'm going to get on the next flight to Alabama.

_Hacker has signed out._

**Chameleon: **I'm so proud of you Liz! Asking out your guy instead of waiting!

**Duchess: **I think she hinted at WAITING

**Chameleon: **No! I didn't! Because unlike you I'm not obsessed with BOYS!

**Duchess: **Okay, I'll bite. What boys am I obsessed with?

**Peacock: **Bex. Honey. You (along with me, I'm not going to deny it) are obsessed with the boys who like Cammie.

**Bookworm: **Which would be?

**Peacock: **There's -

_Shadow has been disconnected._

**Hotshot: **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? If Zach knows I like Cammie, he'll kill me! TWICE!

**Peacock: **I was going to say Zach and that guy who she went on a date with.

**Chameleon: **About that date. . .

**Hotshot: **Hmmmm?

**Chameleon: **It kind of. . . Didn't exist. . .

**Duchess&peacock&hotshot: **WHAAT!

**Chameleon: **I wanted to mess with ya'll!

**Hotshot: **I was killing myself because you started dating someone right before I figured out I liked you!

**Bookworm: **awwww!

**Duchess: **Liz?

**Bookworm: **That's so sweet! Zach would (and probably tried to track him down to) kill him! Am I the only one who cares now?

**Peacock: **Okay, so now the list is Zach and Grant.

**Chameleon: **But a few guys did ask me out!

**Hotshot: **guys, I gtg later

_Hotshot to duchess: _My plane is landing!

_Duchess to hotshot: _good luck!

_Hotshot to duchess: _tell Cammie to put something nice on!

_Hotshot has signed off._

**Duchess: **Cammie put something nice on, then send a pic to Mace, and have her tell you what to really wear.

**Chameleon: **Why don't I just send her a picture of everything in my closet? I think it'll be faster

**Peacock: **YAY! I get to do something!

**Bookworm: **I think we should all txt each other. Just to shake it up

**Duchess: **That's bloody brilliant Elizabeth.

**Peacock: **kk love you guys!

**Chameleon: **byee!

Cam pov

What the hell? Put something nice on? Send Macey pictures of my closet? These people are crazy. I'm not going into detail of what happened, because I would have to describe my closet. I ended up wearing a strapless white dress that fell a few inches above my knee. I had on white flip flops, and I slightly curled my hair. I loved this outfit. It felt kind of natural. I just wanna know why I'm dressed in this. I got a text.

_Have fun._

_-Bex_

Grant pov

This was so going to freak her out! I might accidentally get beat up, but it'll be worth a try.

The plan is to go into Cammie's room and surprise her, and then take her into town. Obviously it won't be that simple and I should probably plan, but I'll go crazy if I don't see Cammie soon. Wow, a Keith Urban song is now stuck in my head. **(a/n sorry Keith Urban is my latest obsession :/ The song is **_**Sweet Thing **_**if you want to know. I llove it somuch! Back to Grant)**

Before I even thought about visiting Cammie, I put on a dress shirt and black skinny jeans. I pushed up the sleeves to make it more. . . Grant. I dumped my stuff in a Gallagher bush. I know not classy for someone about to go on a date, but where else am I supposed to put it? I can't sneak in lugging a whole bunch of shit.

Time to get down to business. Sneaking through the gates wasn't easy, but I managed. Getting inside the building was the hard part. I noticed quite a few agents guarding around the yard. I'd have to go around the yard, through the window, down the hall, into a vent, and then Cammie's room. I am determined to surprise her.

_Pretend you're Cammie. Pretend you're Cammie, _I thought as I crept along the side of the Gallagher Academy's yard. This might actually work. The agents quickly fled the scene, leaving me in confusion. I took this opportunity to crawl through the back window. This was defiantly the hardest part. They have smaller windows at Gallagher. And they're higher. _PRETEND YOU'RE AS TALL AS ZACH AND AS SMALL AS JONAS!_ My mind screamed. After that torture, I slipped into a vent. Once I found Cam's room, I made sure she was turned around before jumping in, putting my hands over her eyes, and tapping _wait_ in Morse code quickly on her forehead.

"Who is this?" she asked, impatiently.

_Guess,_ I tapped.

"Oh, so this is one of those guessing games boys like to play?" Man, I love her! I tapped, _yes_.

"Zach?" _No_. "Uh, Josh?" _No. . ._ "Chase?" _NO!_ "Sam?" _WTF NO! _"Uhh, Austin?"

"Okay this is NOT how I pictured this!" I said totally pissed off.

"Grant! What are you doing here?" She hugged me. I looked at what she was wearing. She looked so damn beautiful.

"I wanted to see Cameron Morgan."

"That's too bad. She wanted to see Grant Newman."

"Oh, then I guess I'll lea- wait. . ." Shit.

"So you came all the way out here just to see me?" she said, laughing.

"Actually, I'm taking you out to Roseville," I said confidently. I was proud of myself for acting a little more like Zach, except I couldn't stop myself from saying, "If you want to."

She smiled. Her smile was sweet. It made me feel. . . I don't know, but now I know why Zach has been sticking with her. "I'd love to get out of this prison. But unlike prison, the wardens are strict." Her smile faded and she glanced at a photo of her, Mr. Solomon, and her mom.

"Maybe we could get around them. You snuck out of here too much to just give up. This time, you're not sneaking out for a regular boy." She looked me in the eye. "You're with me."

**(a/n this is happening at the same time. This chapter is going to be SOOO long(: but that's why you love me!)**

_Shadow, duchess and hacker have signed on._

**Shadow: **Where is Cammie?

**Duchess: **On a date.

**Shadow: **haha Macey told me about her little trick

**Duchess: **no, seriously. She's on a date. Even if she doesn't think of it as a date, it is.

**Shadow&hacker: **with who?

**Duchess: **Grant

**Shadow: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

**Duchess: **O.O I sooo didn't mean to type that! I meant to say…

**Shadow: **where are they?

**Duchess: **I don't know!

**Shadow: **don't lie!

**Duchess: **I'm serious! Nobody ever told me!

**Shadow: **who told Grant?

**Hacker: **Cammie?

**Duchess: **I don't know, he just told me he promised not to tell.

**Shadow: **I'm going to kill him!

**Duchess: **no you're not! IF YOU LAY A BLOODY FINGER ON THAT BOY, I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!

_Shadow has signed off._

**Hacker: **and you don't like Grant?

**Duchess: **No, why?

**Hacker: **No reason.

**Duchess: **whatev

_All has signed off._

Cammie pulled me through a secret passageway. We were kind of cramped together, not that I minded. When we finally got outside, I noticed that the agents were still gone. "Let's get out while we can," I whispered.

She nodded, and we dashed along the edge of the clear space. She went through the gate, and I did the same. "That was fun. I haven't done that in a long time," she said, smiling really big.

"I haven't done that. . . ever." We both laughed as we started walking down the streets of Roseville. Cammie and I talked about random things, stuff that probably wouldn't matter in an hour. If I wasn't with Cammie, it would've bothered me. But with her, it made this comfortable for me. I wasn't sure if she saw it this way, but for me, this was a date. Our first date. I wanted this to be right, even if she doesn't see it. We've been walking for an hour and twenty-three minutes and five seconds. I'm going to try to boost this up to something more. . . less friend-like.

"Hey, want a flower?" I asked, picking up a tulip from the flower stand next to us and handed it to her. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic or prettiest flower in the world, but I was thinking she would like it. She blushed.

"Thanks." I thought right. I handed a dollar to the man, and we kept walking. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, well. . ." Do I dare? "So are you." She blushed and looked away. Why does she have to do that? It makes her look so cute.

**JOSH POV (a/n don't worry I just want to say no one is going to get beat up)**

He handed her a flower. Who is this guy, and why is he with her? I've seen Cammie with two guys now. It hasn't been a year since we broke up. **(a/n I don't know how long its been but this makes it sound more upsetting.)** She looks beautiful. I decided I had to talk to her. I don't care how awkward it'll be. I need to see this guy.

As they walked past the pharmacy and Cammie looked at the sign on top of the building, I took this as my chance to pop in.

"Is that you Cammie?"

"Hi, Josh," she said, a _small_ smile on her face. She turned to her _friend_ and said, "Grant this is Josh. Josh, Grant." He held up his hand to shake mine. I hesitantly took it. What kind of name is Grant, anyway?

Cammie pov

_Great, _I thought. _I always love it when my ex comes when I'm with one of my _guy _friends._

"It's nice to meet you," Grant said. I love how he's so calm about this. I know he knows about Josh. Everybody does. "Why am I meeting you?" he laughed, pretending not to know anything. Even I was believing him.

"This is my. . . ex," I said turning my head toward Grant to see his expression. I'm not sure if he's being a good spy anymore. Because when I said that, he tensed up. His fists were clenched, but his face was as happy as Grant normally is. I need to get away from Josh.

"That's cool. I'm. . . a friend of hers," I'm not sure if he was telling me or Josh.

"Yup. Everything was awesome, but we _really_ must be going," I said turning me and Grant around and started walking.

Grant pov

WHAT THE HELL? Why is she so nervous around this guy? It's driving me mad. And when she tried to walk away, he had to say,

"Cammie, wait!" She turned to him. "It was great seeing you." Damn it.

"I- uh… um…" she stuttered so hard, I didn't think it was possible. I grabbed her elbows, turned her around, and started pulling her forward. Once we were a ways way from Jacob **(a/n like lol right?)**, she said, harshly, "I want to go back to Gallagher."

"Wait." I made her face me. "What's up with that guy? What happened to you? You, like. . . froze." She looked away. I started to feel bad. Zach would've slapped some sense into her. I can't do that. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." She looked me in the eye.

"How would you feel if you're first boyfriend, you're ex, a_ civilian,_ saw you with two guys that wanted to rip his head off." Her voice cracked. Badly. I bit my lip.

"How did you know that?"

"I can tell." And with that she walked back to Gallagher. Alone.

I decided to wait a while before getting my stuff from her bushes. I rented a hotel room and stayed in there, thinking about Cammie.

_Duchess, peacock, bookworm, chameleon and hacker signed on._

**Duchess: **Cam! Tell me about your date!

**Chameleon: **you mean the NONDATE that I didn't want to tell anyone (especially EVERYONE but Zach) about?

**Hacker: **Yeah that one(:

**Chameleon: **Jonas, you tell him, and I swear-

_Shadow has signed on._

**Chameleon: **I will rip your limbs off one at a time. THEN, I will kill you!

**Shadow: **Gallagher Girl. . . That's very violent. . . Why?

**Chameleon: **No reason *she said sweetly*

**Shadow: **Okay. . . *he said, being a little scared*

_Hotshot signed on._

**Hotshot:** Hi Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Zach. . . Cameron.

**Chameleon: **Grant.

**Bookworm: **From experience, I learned that this would be the _best_ time to leave, so…

**Hacker: **I'm out, too. I like my limbs… And living.

**Duchess&peacock: **I'm staying! This is getting good!

_Bookworm and hacker have signed off._

**Chameleon: **Macey. Bex. Will you to _please_ get out of here?

**Peacock: **Well, I won't. Will you, B?

**Duchess: **Nope, I don't think I will, no.

_Chameleon pulled Hotshot into a private chat to avoid stupid boys and lethal girls._

**Shadow: **. . . im lethal . . .

**Peacock: **burn!

**Shadow: **CAMMIE! I WON'T HURT HIM! I DON'T WANT BEX TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

_. . . Shadow has been invited into a private chat. . ._

Private Chat

**Hotshot: **are we going to tell him?

**Chameleon: **heck no!

**Hotshot: **okay. . . when can I pick up my stuff from the bushes at Gallagher?

_Shadow has entered this chat._

**Chameleon: **later, just don't let anyone see you

**Shadow: **See him doing what?

**Chameleon: **. . .

**Hotshot: **sneaking into a club later

**Shadow: **can I go with? Where are you?

**Hotshot: **actually. . . it was probably a stupid idea in the first place. I'll just hang around Roseville.

Grant pov

_Cammie don't hate me… Cammie please, please, _please _don't hate me!_ I screwed up. I _so _screwed up! I told him I'm in Roseville… The only thing that connects me to Roseville is Gallagher. And the only thing that connects me to Gallagher is Cammie (he doesn't know that, but he thinks that!) I'm dead. Cammie's going to kill me. And then Zach will kill me.

**Shadow: **how would you feel if I swung by?

**Hotshot: **I'd be cool with it, just come by in an hour or so and it'll be fine. I'm at the (blablabla) hotel

**Shadow: **got it. See you **both** later

_Shadow signed off._

**Hotshot: **I am soooo sorry Cam! I didn't realize what you could figure out until I said-

**Chameleon: **it's fine. Come over. NOW. I'll tell the guards to let you in

**Hotshot: **you can do that? If I had known. . . well I probably still would've broken in. . .

_Chameleon and hotshot have signed out._

**Duchess: **well this was lame x60,000

**Peacock: **ikr?

_All has signed off._

**Oh no. It's not over yet. Zach is coming and Grant is at Gallagher after his 'date' with Cammie. I wouldn't leave it at that. Or would i? I would because I think it'd be better to separate this but I'm about to right more so wait 2 seconds!**


	12. Avoided? ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Cammie pov

Not good. Not Goode! (Not meant as a pun but as in 'Not Zach') How could Zach come here? It just makes me think of when I was in town with Grant. I know he probably meant it as a date, but it just didn't feel like. Until Josh showed up. It felt like Zach all over again. Except Grant didn't hold my hand just to steal my quarter! Grant acted cool about, which almost made me cool with it. Almost.

But I will never be cool around Josh. Even if he knew, the whole experience just haunts me.

A knock to the door told me Grant was here. "Come in!" I called. He came in, rather shyly I might add. A duffel bag was around his shoulder. He waved at my. I raised my hand, a poor wave, but it's pretty awkward in here.

"I, uh, got my stuff," he told me, gesturing to his duffel.

"Cool." Wow, it can't get more uncomfortable. Well I guess Zach could be here.

I had to say that.

Zach came in, and guess what. HE CAME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!

"Thought I'd find you here," he said, coming fully into the room. Zach turned closed the window and then straightened his t-shirt. I'm still in my dress and Grant in his dress shirt. "What are you all dressed up for, Cammie? Wanted to look nice to see me?" Zach smirked.

"No, but that's why Grant dressed up." Zach looked at him, and Grant waved weakly at him.

"Grant, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times." He placed a hand on Grants shoulder. "You're not my type." He patted his back (rougher than he should have) and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

When we were in the hallway and my door was shut, Zach turned to me. "What the hell is he doing in your room?" I stared at him. Not confused, but completely pissed off.

"What the hell was _he_ doing in my room? What the hell are _you_ doing coming through my window?" He ignored me.

"How did he find you while the rest of us were busting our asses?"

"Well apparently, busting your asses doesn't include CALLING AND ASKING!" I tried to get back to my room, but Zach held a tight grip on my arm.

"What's going on with you and Grant?" He asked through his teeth.

I thought about earlier, about how comfortable it was with Grant. Then I thought about the flower. How strange it felt when Grant gave it to me. How it also felt completely normal, as if he had been doing it for years. Every detail of that flower was engraved in my brain. Because I loved it. Because I might love him. But. . . as of right now. . . I don't know. I'm confused about everything.

I looked Zach in the eye. I swear he flinched. "I have no idea," I whispered. He let go of my arm, and I went in my room. I picked up the flower Grant gave me, and took Zach's place: leaving out the window.

I didn't know where I was going, just that I couldn't stay in Gallagher. I decided to roam in Roseville. Maybe I should sit on a bench, and just think. I went with the second one.

I was looking at my tulip, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Actually it was a few taps. It was _Are you okay?_ in Morse code. I turned around to see Grant standing with a very concerned look on his face.

"Did you talk to Zach?"

**Duchess: **I screwed up Macey. SCREWED UP!

**Peacock: **It couldn't have been that bad.

**Duchess: **I told Zach Cammie was on a date with Grant

**Bookworm: **That was very mean!

**Duchess: **But i-

**Peacock: **really low, B…

**Duchess: **Guys-

_Chameleon signed in._

**Duchess: **Cam! Tell these dimwits you went on a date with Grant!

**Chameleon: **UGH!

**Duchess: **which I'm guessing it didn't go that well?

**Chameleon: **we talked about nothing for an hour and a half, he bought me a flower and Josh showed up. HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT? And it was NOT a date!

**Peacock: **He bought you a flower=it was a date

**Bookworm: **that is sooooo sweet!

**Duchess: **was it pretty?

**Chameleon: **It doesn't matter. JOSH DAMN ABRAMS SHOWED UP!

**Bookworm: **do you think you should cuss on here?

**Duchess: **yea doesn't Mr. Solomon bug your computers

**Chameleon: **I'm on my phone on a bench in (thought I'd tell you didn't you? HELL NO! I have Zach here! I don't need you guys! Srry) And I put my computer on a thong website-so he's looking for me and when he finds me, he'll beat the shit out of Grant and I won't have to talk to either of them!

**Bookworm: **I'm sorry, Cam… but I gtg I have a date

**Duchess: **Yea Cam I can't talk about your problem all day, but let me be the one to tell you- you're crazy!

**Peacock: **I'm just bored

_Peacock, duchess and bookworm have signed off._

**Chameleon: **well I'm not getting off here! Then I'll have to talk to the Grant sitting right next to me!

_Hotshot, shadow and Hacker have signed on._

**Shadow: **Gallagher Girl, where did you go?

**Hotshot: **On a park bench, waiting for Mr. S to beat the shit out of me. Isn't that right Cammie?

**Chameleon:** … only because you hacked my convo …

**Shadow: **Now that I know HE's there, I don't want to find you.

**Chameleon: **we're just sitting on our phones, on this… AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! OR GRANT!

**Hacker: **Wow.

**Hotshot: **Cam-

**Shadow: **Just for that, I am coming into Roseville to talk to you guys!

_Shadow signed off._

**Chameleon: **Now Joe can beat the shit out of G and the HELL out of Zach!

**Hacker: **Roseville?

**Chameleon: **You know damn well what Mr. Solomon will do to you if he has to deal with Zach and Grant fighting Macey, Bex and possibly Liz!

**Hacker: **I'm going to go fear for my life now.

_Hacker has signed off._

**Chameleon: **damn it!

**Hotshot: **can't you just talk to me!

**Chameleon: **No I can't!

**Hotshot: **Why?

**Chameleon: **I just cant!

**Hotshot: **WHY?

**Chameleon: **Because you remind me of my dad!

_silence_

_Chameleon has been disconnected._

_Hotshot signed off._


	13. I Like You

Cammie pov

"Grant?" I screamed at the boy next to me. "Why did you disconnect me?"

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Grant: 1 Cammie: 0

"Because I can't! Everyone knows how much I miss my dad!" His face softened. Sympathy points. Oh yeah.

"I'm sorry Cam, but we _need _to talk." Grant's voice was strained. I turned my head towards him with a blank expression. "Okay. Um," he laughed nervously and forced a smile for a second. Wow, he must have been thinking about this for a while. "Look. I know Zach and Solomon are probably on their way over here by now to beat the shit out of me. They're probably less than two minutes away, but I just want to say that I really, and I mean I _really,_ like you." He bit his lip. Grant's head was face to the ground, but his eyes were looking at me, waiting for a response. I stayed silent. "I like you," he continued, "because you're one of the most caring, sweet, beautiful girls I have ever met. I know I'm not completely sure of my feelings, but I know that earlier it just felt… right." I turned my body to face him. My eyes asked him, _What part?_ "All of it. Sneaking into Gallagher, bringing you to town, giving you the flower, and pulling you through a conversation with your ex. You understand me. You probably also know that I'm not the best person to go out with, but I just know that if you give me a chance, I'll become a better man." By this point, he was whispering close to me. Oh, and by the way, I think this earned him a good fifty points. I was _going_ to respond, but someone beat me to it.

"Cameron," Joe started. "I didn't like your little joke." He was pressing a smile to a pained face. Surprisingly, Zach wasn't there. I'm in deep trouble.

I stood, looked back at Grant for one last second, and turned back to my godfather. "I'm sorry, Uncle Joe. I was angry. I wanted you to come find, be all pissed off, and beat the hell out of Zach and Grant." I glanced at Grant and his saddened face. "But I don't want you to anymore, and I will accept any punishments that you decide to give me." Joe looked a little proud. Just a little.

"Mr. Newman, do you have a place to stay for the rest of your… visit?" he turned his attention to Grant.

"Ye-" I shot him a glare. "No. I don't."

"I will allow you to stay in a room at the Gallagher Academy," he glared hard at him, "but there shall be no contact with my goddaughter between 10 pm and 7 am."

"Wouldn't think of it, sir." Joe was taken back at his manners.

"Really?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yes, Mr. Solomon. I wouldn't try anything with Cammie." The scary part was that he was dead serious.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing Grant 'Hit-On-Every-Girl-In-Sight' Newman wouldn't do anything."

"Joey," I said, getting his attention. "You shouldn't underestimate him. You'd be surprised how much he can change in a short period of time." I looked at Grant and smiled. He smiled back, and that made me smile even more. I looked back at Joe, who looked kind of confused.

"I thought Zach came to Gallagher, too." My eyes widened and I turned to Grant. He was now standing, looking like he needed to leave.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW!"

He took my hands off him and said, "I don't know where he is."

"What happened when I left?"

**Okay, it was a little fluffy- I'm not a big fan of it, but I think it turned out good. Don't you love how all the paragraphs are short except the one where Grant is telling her how he feels? Lol.**

**So I know I don't update as often as I SHOULD, but I write when I can. I'm sorry there aren't any chats on here. I have to go to bed so the next one will have that, ok? **

**I was thinking about another story to write, but I'm not sure. I know I have a lot on my plate, but it's a really good idea! I'll write a summary on the next chapter, that'll write tomorrow. **

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	14. Awkward Question to Awkward Situation

**I know it's past midnight, but it's tomorrow right? Truth is I forgot until I reread the last chapter. So here is a summary of a story I want to do. I want you guys to tell me if I should do it or not.**

_If Cammie leaves and doesn't come home when school starts AND Blackthorne comes back to Gallagher, what will her friends lives be like? Will Cammie come back? What will she be doing that could possible delay her after she said she'd be there for senior year?_

**What do you think? I think it sounds like it'd be fun to write, and I want to be I don't know if anybody would read it :/ Anyway, the next chapter(:**

Grant pov

At the mention of Zach's name, I stood. I needed to get out of here.

Cammie's blue eyes widened, and she turned to me, grabbed my shoulder and started to shake me as if I she were going to die. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW!"

I smoothly took her hands off me and lied, "I don't know where he is."

"What happened when I left?" she asked.

I hesitated.

"Well?" Now Mr. Solomon is on my case. I think this is a good time for a flashback.

_Cammie left through the window, leaving me and a very angry Zachary Goode. He looked me up and down._

"_I have a strong feeling you didn't really get dressed up for me," Zach laughed, moving to sit on Cammie's bed. It's like his anger evaporated. I first dropped my bag on whoever else had the bottom bunk, then myself. I laughed lightly. "Heard you had a date." My eyes widen, just a little._

"_Yeah, something like that," I said to fill the silence._

"_Okay, you're acting strange about it. So how did it get screwed up?" Why does Zach have to know me so well?_

"_Jacob showed up."_

"_Who?" Zach asked, alarmed._

"_Um…" it took me a minute to remember his name, or at least what Zach called him. "Josh." He still looked confused. "Jimmy?" He tensed._

"_What happened?" he asked through his teeth._

"_You know the usual. We went into Roseville, talked, Josh showed up, he made Cam freeze, and I wanted to screw his damn head off his body." I paused. "Then I fucked up and told you I was in Roseville, I collected my bag from the Gallagher bushes and now we're here." Zach nodded in an understanding way._

_We were in silence for almost a minute before he asked, without looking at me, "Does Cammie think it was a date?"_

_I shook my head. "I don't think so." His shoulders relaxed, while mine tensed. Why are we talking?_

"_Look dude," Zach stood up. "I don't want to be mad at you, but we both know that this," he said referring to our Cammie situation," is going to eat us up. We need to do something."_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Like what?"_

"_I don't know." He sat back down and put his head in his hands. "But this is the second time, I felt like I was losing her, and let me tell you, it doesn't get better." I instantly felt bad. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't help myself but feel attached to Cam. "I know I don't pay a lot of attention to her or treat her like she deserves. Maybe you and her could work." This made me fall off the bed (I was laying on it at that point). He was… giving up?_

_I stood up and looked at him, REALLY looked at him. His green eyes that made every girl trip over her own feet, shone with defeat. He looked as if he hasn't slept in days, and maybe he hasn't. "That's… out of character. Are you okay dude?"_

"_Yeah," he said as he stood up. "I'm fine. I'm going to take the hotel room you rented if you don't mind."_

"_It's cool, dude. Thanks." He nodded and left._

"We just… talked."

"I have a hard time believing you and Zach didn't do anything that would have gotten you extra credit in P&E," Mr. Solomon accused.

"Seriously. We just talked," I said.

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes.

"What you talked about?" I turned my attention to Cam.

"Just about… how our…" I paused trying to refrain from using the word date. "trip to town." _Good job, Newman. _"He told me I fucked up for letting you get upset over Jacob-"

"Josh," she corrected.

"Whatever," I said a little angrily. "And then left."

"Oh. Okay, let's get back to Gallagher. I wanna get online," Cammie said eagerly.

"Me too," Solomon and I said simultaneously. Cammie cracked up and Mr. Solomon glared at me.

"Okay, I'm a little less excited with Uncle Joe getting on," she said, and we both laughed. Which got me more glares from Joe.

Statuses:

_Peacock: _We have a question for Cam!

_Bookworm: _I'm not sure we should ask THAT…

_Duchess: _Chill, Liz. It'll be fine.

_Chameleon: _is a little scared

_Agent: _I'm wondering when will be a good time to beat Grant…

_Shadow: _Funny, I was thinking the same thing.

_Spymom:_ Work, work, work. When do I ever get away?

_Hotshot: _fears for his life.

_Hacker: _I'm so sick!

_Hotshot, chameleon, shadow, agent, peacock and duchess have signed on._

**Peacock: **Hey Cam!

**Chameleon:** this is going somewhere bad…

**Peacock: **don't worry! Me and the girls just have a question for you.

**Chameleon:** I'm really scared since Zach, Grant and Joe are on, but go ahead.

**Duchess: **if you want we could make this private, because the question…

**Chameleon: **go ahead. I'll be fine. (Uncle Joe will find out anyway and he'll probably tell them)

**Peacock: **who's a better kisser, Zach, Josh or Grant?

**Chameleon: **No way in hell will I answer that here.

**Agent: **because you are my goddaughter, and I love you, and I understand your situation, I will let that slide.

**Shadow: **I won't! WHAT THE H-

**Chameleon:** ZACH!

**Bookworm: **is that your answer?

**Chameleon: **NO!

**Duchess: **So he's not the best?

**Chameleon: **I didn't say that!

**Peacock: **so he is better?

**Hotshot: **WOULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! GOD!

**Bookworm:** Touchy…

**Hotshot: **sorry, it's just… I don't like being compared to people

**Chameleon: **…

**Shadow: **so you kissed Grant?

**Chameleon: **…

**Shadow: **Gallagher Girl?

**Chameleon: **I'm sorry, I'm late for… eating my Sunday dinner with my mother!

_Chameleon signed off._

**Peacock: **I came here for Cam.

**Bookworm: **me too!

**Peacock: **we're out!

_Peacock and bookworm have signed off._

**Duchess: **so what's the Cammie situation?

**Agent: **Godfather

**Shadow: **I'm going to stay in Roseville to make sure the Circle doesn't try to kill her…

**Duchess: ***snort* yea THAT'S why. It has nothing to do with the fact that Grant's staying at Gallagher!

**Shadow: **HOW DO YOU KNOW _THAT_?

**Duchess: **I'm texting her

**Shadow: **Damn it!

**Agent: **Language Mr. Goode

**Duchess: **what about you Grant?

**Hotshot: **what British Bomb- sorry… habit…

**Duchess: **what's your sitch with Cam?

**Hotshot:** well… um…

**Duchess: **there's your cute stutter.

**Hotshot: **pardon?

**Duchess: **… habit… NOW WHAT UP WITH CAMMIE?

**Hotshot: **i like her?

**Duchess: **that was a question! I NEED AN ANSWER!

**Hotshot: **I like her! I-I-I want her to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to ask her and have her reject me, or freak out, or not want to be my friend anymore!

**Duchess: **that's sweet!

**Agent: **wait till I tell her!

**Shadow&hotshot:** OR YOU WON'T!

**Duchess:** I see Zach is still stuck on this situation!

**Shadow: **I AM NOT!

_Shadow has signed off._

**Hotshot: **so Zach's going to be watching me… isn't he?

**Agent: **like a hawk. I will be too, but I'll be close enough to kill you the second you screw up!

**Duchess: **I feel sorry for you Grant…

**Hotshot: **thanks I'm going to go find Cam. Later

**Duchess: **bye guys my dad is taking me out to an art museum

_All has signed off._

**Hope you loved this! Review plz!**


	15. Too Good at Hiding

Statuses:

_Hotshot:_ Still looking for Cammie… Anyone know where she is?

_Shadow:_ Not Roseville.

_Agent: _Not the sublevels.

_Spymom:_ Not my office.

_Hacker: _Secret passageway?

_Bookworm: _Gallagher library?

_Peacock: _He's looking for Cammie, not you, Liz. Our room?

_Duchess: _HOLD IT! Roseville?

_Chameleon: _Maybe she's being a chameleon! And stay out of my room Grant!

_Hotshot and chameleon have signed on._

**Chameleon:** Hey Grant.

**Hotshot: **?

**Chameleon:** what?

**Hotshot: **you're not… uncomfortable in any way? With all that happened the last few days?

**Chameleon: **should I be?

**Hotshot:** no… it's just…

**Chameleon:** yes?

**Hotshot: **nothing…

**Chameleon: **I'm just screwing with you!

**Hotshot: **okay, good!

**Chameleon: **Yea… YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND ME!

**Hotshot: **Don't underestimate my skills!

**Chameleon: **Don't underestimate mine.

**Hotshot: **you only make that mistake once!

**Chameleon: **the Circle has made it many many _many_ times!

**Hotshot: **I wish I could help…

**Chameleon: **:( it's okay…

**Hotshot: **soo…. The girls gave you a hard time earlier, huh?

**Chameleon: **yeah…

**Hotshot: **makes me regret… never mind…

**Chameleon: **what?

**Hotshot:** just forget about it

**Chameleon: **G. We're spies. WE DON'T FORGET! Now tell me! Plzzz

**Hotshot:** no!

**Chameleon: **Grant. I will walk up to you and give you my puppydog face WHICH I happen to know you can't resist! Then you'll have to tell me to my face instead of across town.

**Hotshot: **fine… It made me regret… _not…_ kissing you yesterday…

_Bookworm, hacker and shadow have signed on._

**Chameleon: **That's really sweet!

**Bookworm: **what?

**Hacker: **what? X2

**Shadow: **Explain.

**Chameleon: **Grant was just saying I was the best spy in the world and could beat him in P&E!

**Hotshot: **I was?

**Chameleon: **close enough, right? You were definitely thinking it!

**Hotshot: **… uhh

**Chameleon:** Come on Grant just admit it! ;)

**Hotshot: **oh yeah! I was…

**Shadow:** ?

**Bookworm: **KKMOVING ON! Have you found her?

**Chameleon:** we were just talking about that- DANG IT!

**Shadow&hotshot: **what?

**Chameleon: **Damn you Zach!

**Shadow: **what did I do?

**Chameleon:** Your status!

**Shadow: **Hell Cam! Why do you have to be so secretive!

_Agent has signed on._

**Agent:** Don't cuss at my goddaughter, or I'll beat your ass into a comma, Pretty Boy!

_Agent has signed off._

**Chameleon: **burrn

**Shadow:** ok… so why am I all of the sudden 'damned'?

**Chameleon: **BEX IS HERE! I CAN SEE HER!

**Bookworm: **Where is she?

**Chameleon:** Roseville Time Square

**Hacker: **I thought Zach said you weren't in Roseville

**Chameleon: **I've finally gotten so good that ZACH can't even find me! I am so proud of myself!

**Bookworm: **lol

**Shadow: **Bex'll kill me!

**Hotshot: **it's questionable if she'll kill me… and I don't like it…

**Chameleon: **no worries guys! I won't let her kill anyone! Unless you get on my nerves…

_Peacock has signed on._

**Peacock: **CAM! I just got off the plane! You're in Gallagher right now right?

**Bookworm: **She's hiding in Roseville. Wait in the airport! I'll be there in half an hour!

**Peacock:** I'm supposed to stay here on this chat thing for half an hour?

**Chameleon:** I'll stay on with you! It keeps me from Bex, the boys, my mom and Joe!

**Hacker: **I'm with Liz, thanks for asking…

**Chameleon: **Sorry, Jonas. I'm just a little stressed.

**Hacker: **thnx

**Peacock: **wait for it…

_17 seconds later_

**Hotshot&shadow: **AH!

**Peacock: **lol! That was better than I expected!

**Chameleon: **It's good to know I can't talk to Jonas without you two going crazy

**Peacock: **I wish Bex could've seen that!

**Bookworm: **Cam. You have complete and utter control over them. Be careful.

**Hacker: **whoa!

**Peacock: **Zach… Grant… LIZ is lashing out on you… THAT is what I call _BAD!_

**Chameleon: **I like control *smirk Zach's smirk and drinks Grant's drink* Oh, I stole your soda ;)

_Shadow has enabled invisibility to hotshot, chameleon, peacock, hacker and bookworm._

**Hotshot: **Damn it!

_Agent has signed on._

**Agent: **You too, Macho Man!

_Agent has signed off._

_**Shadow: **_*rolls eyes*

**Peacock: **did I miss something earlier?

**Chameleon: **You boys should really stop cussing

_**Shadow: **_oh right. No one can see me. I feel like Cammie, but with her she tries to be seen and no one responds…. Poor Gallagher Girl. Haven't called her that in a while…

**Chameleon: **I would love to stay, and I'm sorry Mace, but I have to go. It's hard to be a chameleon playing on your phone, unfortunately :/

**Hotshot: **wait Cam!

**Peacock&bookworm: **I gotta go. I'm texting-

**Peacock: **Liz.

**Bookworm: **Macey.

**Peacock&Bookworm: **Later!

_Peacock, bookworm and hacker have signed off._

**Hotshot:** since when did Jonas stop saying bye?

**Chameleon:** you'd think dating Liz would make him even nicer, right?

**Hotshot: **haha, yea

_**Shadow: **_boring

**Hotshot:** about what you said… about P&E…

_**Shadow: **_spoke too soon!

**Chameleon: **yea..?

**Hotshot: **what was that?

**Chameleon: **saving your ass.

**Hotshot: **? care to elaborate..

**Chameleon: **ooooh! That's a big word! :) and Do you _really_ want the girls to know you didn't kiss me? Do you want _Zach_ to know?

**Hotshot: **no…

_**Shadow: **_wow

**Chameleon: **Okay then. I'm going to stop Bex from ripping off that tourists head… we'll be at Gallagher in a few minutes okay?

**Hotshot: **k bye

_**Shadow: **_this is going to be good!

_All has signed off._


	16. Bex is an Evil Genius

Bex's POV

"Bex!" Cammie called. "Step away from the tourist!" I turned from the man I had been screaming at to look at her.

Instantly, my anger evaporated. "Cammie! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been a few weeks but okay!" she said as I pulled her in a hug. "Come on. I told Grant we'd meet him at Gallagher."

"You just want to see your new boyfriend!" I know it should probably bother me that they're dating, but it really doesn't. It makes me feel weird.

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" she asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"He likes you. You like him-you do like him, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I do, but I'm kind of confused with the Zach thing... I'm going to go with yes." She smiled at me.

"Then he's practically your boyfriend!"

"Practically! Not actually! And how are you so sure he likes me?"

"Cammie! This is one of your greatest flaws! You always doubt boys _actually_ having an interest in you! You doubted Josh, Zach and now Grant. You're impossible!"

"But you love me anyway?" she said (sounded like a question but whatever) hopefully.

"Lucky for you I do!"

"Yay! To Gallagher!" We giggled and headed toward the mansion.

Grant's POV

How am I going to do this? I want to ask Cammie to be my girlfriend alone. But with everyone coming, how?

Hmmmm. I may need some help with this.

I heard the front doors of the academy open and slam closed. "GRANT!" I heard Bex's voice boom through the mansion. I guess I have the answer to the 'will Bex kill me' question. I stopped at the top of the stair case as Bex raced up and grabbed my shirt and took me to her room.

"Hi to you too, Bex," I said sarcastically. She glared.

"Are you going to make Zach's mistake and let Cammie fall for another guy? Or are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" she asked impatiently.

"I would… But I don't know how…" I felt vulnerable at that moment. I felt stupid. Really stupid.

"Ask her in a way she can't say no to. Like… ooh!" She whispered some plans in my ear. It sounded perfect. I know Cammie would love it.

"Thanks Bex. I owe you one."

"I know." And with that she left.

This is going to be sweet!

**Sorry I haven't updated!**


	17. Coming

Statuses:

_Hotshot: _Classified.

_Shadow: _What? Only _I_ can use that as my status!

_Duchess: _Chillax.

_Chameleon: _Anyway, I'm waiting for everyone else to show up. Zach- you should come back over!

_Peacock: _I'm waiting for Liz and Jonas at the airport.

_Hacker: _playing chess with Liz on the plane.

_Bookworm: _Happily beating my boyfriend at chess

_Spymom: _I'm wondering how having seven teenagers here is going to work.

_Agent: _about to bug Cammie. . .

_Chameleon and hotshot signed on._

**Chameleon: **REALLY? Great, now Uncle Joe is gonna be sitting right next to me buggin me while I sit on the front steps of Gallagher. . .

**Hotshot: **You want me to come sit with you?

**Chameleon: **no. he'll probably just beat you up. . . your status?

**Hotshot:** it's classified.

**Chameleon: **Damn it.

**Hotshot: **sorry.

**Chameleon: **its fine. Joe just came I gotta go.

_Shadow, duchess and peacock signed on._

**Hotshot: **meet me after dinner in the subs, k?

**Peacock: **like a date?

**Duchess: **way to not be a wuss like Zach

**Shadow: **HEY! I'm going to- never mind. . .

**Hotshot: **?

**Shadow:** Bex says I'm not allowed to hurt you. . .

**Chameleon: **1. Zach: WHIPPED-and she's not even your girlfriend (right?) 2. Bex: Thanks! 3. Grant: sure. 4. Macey: SHUT UP!

_Chameleon signed off._

**Peacock: **well!

**Duchess: **she won't feel like that when you ask her, right Grant?

**Hotshot: **think she'll say yes?

**Duchess: **of course! How did you get sub access?

**Hotshot: **an hour of asking Mr. Solomon!

**Shadow: **Ask what?

**Hotshot: **nothi-

**Duchess: **Cammie to be his girlfriend!

**Peacock: **omg! Really!

**Hotshot: **I had to bug Mr. Solomon even more to get permission for that!

**Shadow: **I've got to go

_Shadow signed off._

**Hotshot: **I got to finish getting the sublevel ready see ya

**Duchess: **I'll help!

_All has signed off._

Cam's POV

I signed off as Joe sat next to me.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

"Whatcha doin' later?" he asked.

"Hang with my friends. Dinner. See Grant." I shrugged.

"In the subs?" Creepy much?

"How did you. . . ?" I was so confused.

"He needed. . . _special_ permission."

"Okay?" I was _really_ confused. I knew he was trying to hint at something, but what? I know my brain hasn't been working the past few days. I think it's all the drama.

It was silent for a while. It was comfortable with a hint of tension.

"Is Zach coming?" he asked. He threw me off guard. I stared at him a little longer then shifted my gaze to the ground.

"I don't know. . . I asked him to," I mumbled.

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know. . ." He put an arm around my shoulders, and we sat in a comforting silence.

It was like that for fifteen minutes until Bex came out and cleared her throat. I stood up and turned to her. "Your mom wants you," she told me. And we left Joe sitting there. I tried talking to him, but he was lost in his own thoughts.

Joe's POV

Zach. . . He loves Cammie. . . And he's (supposedly) coming here. _Here._ Where Grant is going to ask Cammie to be his girlfriend after dinner.

Needless to say, this will be interesting. I like Zach. He's my friend.

Grant. . . He loves Cammie (from what he told me).

I don't know about him. I'd have to research everything there is to know about that boy before I can trust him with my goddaughter. I told him he could ask her to get him to shut up. He knows how to annoy someone _really_ well.

I'm wonder how this is going to work. No doubt everyone is staying here until school starts. That's two months. Two months of these kids!

_Lord. . ._


	18. Whipped SO Badly!

*********REVIEWERS PLEASE READ*********

**LET ME SET SOME OF YOU GUYS STRAIGHT! I'm not trying to be rude, and I know ya'll didn't either, but it's irritating when people complain, 'I don't like Grant and Cammie being together!' all the time! I wanted to make a story with Grant conflict, so I did. IT'S TEMPORARY!**

**Read this next sentence carefully:**

**A STORY ISN'T GOOD IF STUFF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAPPEN DOESN'T HAPPEN!**

**I'm glad that you guys like my story and want to tell me how you feel about Grant and Cammie, but plzz DON'T. I know what I want to do with them.**

**Try to only tell me if you like it, if I should update more often, ways to add drama with the COC (or drama in general), ways to make this funnier (I love it when people review about what parts made them laugh), or a way to make this more enjoyable for you! I'd love to hear any of **_**that**_** stuff.**

**I'm sorry, I just wanted everyone to understand that because I don't like reviews questioning my plot. Sorry again; here's my story!**

Statuses:

_Peacock: _TRUTH OR DARE!

_Chameleon: _GOD, NO!

_Duchess: _lighten up Cam!

_Bookworm: _it . . . _could _. . . be fun. . .

_Hotshot: _With Macey? No way in . . . You get the point. . .

_Hacker: _Good control (:

_Shadow: _Debating on going to Gallagher or not. . .

_Agent: _God, help us if Zach comes!

_Spymom: _Five teens, a Cammie, (maybe) a Zach, AND a Joe. Lord, stay with me.

_All has signed on_.

**Chameleon: **I'M NOT PLAYING!

**Duchess&peacock: **YES YOU ARE!

**Chamleon: **JOE! Boys will be there! SAY I CAN'T PLAY! PLEASE!

**Agent: **Sorry, Cam.

**Chameleon: **DAMN IT!

**Spymom: **My poor baby. . .

**Shadow: **She'll get over it

**Chameleon:** Like you can talk!

**Bookworm: **yeah!

**Duchess: **You're not even here!

**Hotshot: **You want be able to suffer whatever McHenry has in store. . .

**Duchess: **and there's no doubts she'd get Zach just as bad as she's going to get Grant!

**Hotshot: **I'M NOT PLAYING!

**Chameleon: **If I'm playing, you're playing.

**Hotshot: **just ma'am. . .

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Agent: **WHIPPED

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Hacker: **WHIPPED

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Duchess: **WHIPPED

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Spymom: **WHIPPED

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Peacock: **WHIPPED

**Shadow: **WHIPPED

**Bookworm:** that's not nice

**Shadow:** WHIPPED

**Hotshot: **I think someone (WTF, ZACH?) over did it!

**Chameleon: **Grant. _My mom _did it. That's what I call whipped!

**Peacock: **So truth or dare. MY ROOM! (our room but whatever)

**Chameleon: **God help me!

_All has signed off._


	19. SNEAK PEEK

**The next chapter is going to be LONG and AWESOME, so this is a . . .**

**SNEAK PEAK!**

**These are snips-they WON'T be in the order they happen! Just saying. . .**

* * *

><p><span>You might want to save your girlfriend.<span>

**Shadow: **who the hell are you?

She won't wait forever.

**Shadow: **Then she can buy herself a mother's day card.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Cam."<p>

"Get her!"

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare?"<p>

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Grant."

* * *

><p>"Truth."<p>

"What the hell is your problem today?"

"I truthfully decline answering."

"Not how it works, Goode."

"Fine. You're my problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Peacock: <strong>do you even know what you're doing?

**Chameleon: **does anyone?

* * *

><p>"I love you!"<p>

"I love you, too. But I have to do this."

"What if you don't come back?"

"If I do, then you'll be the first person I'll see. And if I don't, then you can say I told you so."

"You're all kinds of crazy, you know that?"

"Of course. But so are you, and that's why we're perfect together."

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?"<p>

"Truth."

"Why me? Out of everyone in the world? Why me?"


End file.
